


G is for Germany

by therune



Category: Avengers (Comic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therune/pseuds/therune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's first impression of Germany was anything but good.<br/>But after a lifetime frozen in ice, he decides to give it a second chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	G is for Germany

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Alphabet challenge at cap_ironman.  
> I'm not really satisfied how it turned out, I wanted to write it better, but I couldn't express myself in a different way back then. But in hindsight, I'm glad I didn't edit and changed it.  
> This is probably one of the most personal stories I've written and I'm more emotionally-invested than I thought I would be.

Steve associates many things with Germany and they´re not plesant. When he thinks of that nation he thinks of war, death and cruelty. He thinks of the victims, of the concentration camps, of horrors he thought were beyond imagination. He thinks of fallen soldiers, fallen friends and death.

Then he was frozen in the ice and got a second chance.

He is willing to give the nation another chance a lifetime after he has last been there.

The opportunity arises when he is accompaning Tony on a business trip.

He wants to visit a one or two museums while Tony is in a meeting with a professor who specializes in nanotechnology.

The first - well, "new" first - impression he gets of Germany is surprisingly American.

As Steve walks down the road he sees a Starbucks, Burger King, New Yorker, Pizza Hut and when a girl bumps into him accidentally, he sees that she´s wearing a Spiderman t-shirt.

He scratches his head. If it weren´t for the language he hears he could almost think that he´s in America. Although that language has a great amount of English sounding words in it - he guesses English is not the only language "that lurks in dark alleys, beats up other languages and rufles their pockets for spare vocabulary".

The first big difference between America and Germany is the age, he thinks. This country has a much longer history than America; a lot of its cities are more than thousand years old.

The artist in him notices the next difference. The architecture of some buildings is astonishing. Old clashes with new. The churches he has passed on his way, Gothic Age, Renaissance...beautiful.

Steve enters the museum and gets himself a set of headphones and let the voice guide him through the halls. He learns a lot that day; about the resistance in the underground, of the "white rose" and that the country is not surpressing its past and is dealing with it.

He learns that this country - despite its age - is still learning.

He returns to the hotel with a strange feeling. Old memories, new memories and a certain kind of respect.

Steve is curious of what Tony thinks of this nation.

Tony likes Germany for precisely three reasons:

\- the chocolate tastes better

\- Claudia Schiffer is from Germany

and there is no speeding limit on German highways.

 

The end


End file.
